undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
REFUSETale
REFUSETale is an AU created by NiuniuNukobased on RPG game Undertale ''by ''Toby Fox. Story Everything is the same as in Undertale. After a few Pacifist Runs, Frisk started with Genocide. Very soon, they regret what they done. Before the final blow in Judgement Hall, Frisk refused to let Chara do it. Sans, seeing what's happening, tried to kill Chara in Frisk, but they possesed Frisk and kill Sans. They killed each other. Frisk died, leaving their SOUL. Dying Sans and Chara tried to take SOUL, but it splitted between them, and the timeline has been ruined and reseted to the last Pacifist Run Ending. Corrupted timeline started to mix with other timelines and dimensions, mixing AU's, and recreating RESET into CONTINUE. Characters 'Frisk' "Wait! We both know what happens when you use shortcuts while tired!" ~Frisk to Sans on Pap's ice puzzles. After reset, Frisk persist with her SOUL vessel, which still can be filled with her DETERMINATION. Frisk wears blue sweater with pink stripes, dark blue braces and orange shoes. In this AU, Frisk is female, but in her ref sheet in "gender" is "up to you", with still allows people to choose her gender on their own. DETERMINATION SOUL Mode 'Frisk discover her soul attack mode. She fights with red spear with red eternal fire on its skewer. In her left hand she holds red fire that she can shoot. Besiding firing fire, she can summon small spears that she can shoot like in Undyne fight. She can't activate attack mode if had 1/4 of her SOUL essence. 'Sans "That's not the way how I have to end it. I'm not going to become something like you." ~Sans This form of Sans is his reincarned version with half of DETERMINATION that mixed with his own soul, making new and only one in the whole universe, SOUL of TRUST, which is the strongest (2nd after DETERMINATION) of traits, allows Sans to summon hundreds of Gaster Blasters without getting tried. He also uses regular bone attacks just with more complicated sequences. Bones can fall from walls, from the celling and roll on the ground. His special attack is called Power Of Trust, it can block enemy powers making them vulnerable, them he blasts everything with Blasters but this attack makes him bone tired. While at rage, he turns into Beta Sans which is his easy breakable form. Sans is very similiar to his Undertale equivalent, but he wears rainbow colored scarf (birthday gift from Toriel). His behavior doesn't change by reset. Even being OP, his bones are light and easly can be break, but his DETERMINATION gives him higher chance to dodge. In this form his more emotional and more related with his family and friends Chara "You'll soon meet yor dumb brother again." ~Chara in Judgement Hall before final blow This phase of Chara was made by Frisk by gained LV '''and '''HATE Chara persist with half of the DETERMINATION SOUL she stole from Sans before corrupted RESET. She wear green sweater with one yellow strip and a SOUL symbol that appears sometimes. She can't filled her piece of SOUL with her own DETERMINATION, which caues that when she uses any kind of magic, she loses her power. Sans said that she will be vivid in this form for six months if she didn''t use her magic. As a demon/ghost, she can change her form. When in danger, Chara becomes a black spectral ghost with red eyes and smile, and can haunt other monsters and things.'' True Chara/Saved Chara "I'm swearing sometimes, but don't tell Sans or I'll slash you." ~Chara This is the True Form of Chara. Her sweater is switched with colors she had in her demon form, and she wears blue shorts. Also, she have full visible big, brown eyes and cute friendly smile. She's afraid of spiders and loves chocolate. 'Papyrus' "But Sans, nobody was born evil!" ~Papyrus In this AU Papyrus didn't change very much. Timeline corruption canceled Genocide which caused Papyrus to by alive again He's even more realted with Sans than in original Undertale.Papyrus is best friend with Blue (one of the corruptions that mixed with RT timeline) Blue is kinda version of Underswap Sans. At the beggining, Papyrus and Blue hated each other cause they both tried to be Royal Guards. Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. Papyrus also recognizes that Sans is secretive and kind of weird, in this AU even more than in original Undertale. He wears his "battle body," an outfit that he created for a costume party it includes a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. In his normal style, he wears orange t-shirt, his red scarf, grey trousers with black belt and red shoes. 'Gaster' "Kids, we're going to create a blackhole" ~Gaster W.D Gaster is one of the hidden characters in game. Only one way to find him i messing around with game files and "fun" value. In this AU, because of errors and glitches, he persist between dimensions where he collects human SOULS from erased or destroyed timelines. But even with this amount of SOULs, he wasn't able to absorbe them. Before the Core accident, Gaster was Royal Scientist. Sans as a kid then, was his "kid assistant" and Alphys was one of his pupils. After his fall down, he tried to come back to his sons, but soon he lost his mind and he wanted to came back only for his job. Gaster sometimes is kinda arrogant, has a very high self-esteem and often acts selfishly. But it never puts work higher than the family. He have achromatopsia. Gaster is also the strongest monster in this universum. He fights with created by himself "hand weapons" which switch colors of SOUL attack modes or use them all, one mode per hand. Attack modes: * Red SOUL mod - Not the same as Frisk's DETERMINATION fight mod, but similiar. Allows to shoot a large bullet of magic fire. * Light blue SOUL mod - The catch ability. He can catch his enemy by using long but fragile ropes. * Blue SOUL mod - Classic jump mode. This mode affacts gravity, reducting SOULs movements in the attack box. There's second phase of this attack - Gaster by using hand can summon blue rings that travels through obstacles and hurt enemies. Can be destroyed only by hitting into wall or any other blocks. * Green SOUL mod - Shield attack. Can't hurt enemies, only blocks projectiles. * Yellow SOUL mod '- Shooter attack. Hand shoot a hundreds of bullets, like in red mode, but faster. * '''Purple SOUL mod '- The strongest attack. Hand shots the wide shape bullet that can destroy other bullets and any obstacles. Also can destroy Gaster Blasters and its beam. * 'Orange SOUL mod '- Agressive mod. Changes hand into a orange fist shaped bullet that travles through the obstacles and hurts enemies. This attack can't destroy the hand '''Dust "(...) no fear that all those people want you dead." ~Dust Dust is one of the glitches that ended in REFUSETale universe. He's more vulnerable version of Dusttale Sans, and have the same abilities as classic Sans. When he landed in RT universe, he tried to kill monsters there too. Then he get caught by Error Sans (then Blank Sans). Also RT universe can't be destroyed by Error. Error didn't kill him but leave him in Judgement Hall and let Sans, Blue and Fell judge him. He didn't refused to fight, what forced them to fight him back. Dust, wounded and half died, refused to fight, and then Sans show him mercy and give the second chance. Dust wears clother of course similiar to Sans: a greenie hoodie, rainbow scarf and also greenie shoes. After getting the second change, he wanted to start all over again, but when Papyrus saw him, he wanted Gaster to adopt him. He said that "he can hold all Sans-similiar brothers". He have achluophobia (fear of the dark), agateophobia (fear of insanity) and deditophobia (fear of addiction from someone). Likes cooking, eating apples and drink Starfait. Hate himself. Have good sense of humour. After time, his SOUL trait become COMPOSURE Arial "Your kids get their beautiful faces from Lucy, but they're as silly as you." ~Arial Arial is one of the characters that we're created by errors and not from other universum. She was Gaster's first "school" love, nobody know why they splitted. Arial also was best friend of Lucy, Gaster's wife and mother of Sans and Papyrus. Arial is the only one adult skelewoman we meet. She always wears pink accents, and her SOUL trait is FEAR (Glitchtale reference). She loves being with her family. When she met Gaster after years, they fall in love with each other again very fast. She's very calm and patient, but at rage, she becomes a Nightmare Skelemom * Fear SOUL mode '''- Arial fights with pink serpent in left hand, and with pink Gladius with purple handle and white Delta Rune on it. Also she can use Gaster Blasters and her eyes are glowing. Unlike Glitchtale Betty, Arial isn't the only one Pink SOUL. In the past, these SOULs were used to extract their essence powers, that were as powerful as DETERMINATION. '''Fell, Fensy and Edgy "Oh heya... Don't you worry kid, I'm just a skeleton. Bones not boners. Suck it." ~Fell "My bro is the nicest and the coolest!" ~Fensy "I like it, but it needs more bloodshed." ~Edgy Fell is more friendly version of Underfell Sans. Fell wears black jacket with white fluffy hood, red sweater with t-shirt on it that says "MUSTARD DONE SOMETHING RIGHT". He also wears black shorts with yellow strips and red shoes. One of his tooths is gold. In this AU, Fell works in Muffet's store and makes cupcakes. He ocasionally would like to be fired, but when he discovered small Fensy, an orphan that lived in trash behind the backery, he decided to stay and sometimes stealed cupcakes for him. He's good skeleton, but sometimes he reveals his weird character: Love for alcohol, smoking and going to nightclubs. He also have a strong sexual attraction. His sexual orientation is demi-hetero. Fell is also afraid of high places, even when he can levitate. Fensy was and orphan, who get lost when was just three or four. He's very small skeleton and looks smiliar like young Papyrus. While lived on trash dumb, he worn all clothes he ocasionally found. Now he wears orange hoddie with "WAKE ME UP!" sentence on it. He also have brown trousers and shoes. He got a little scar on his skull, probably because of hudge fall from somewhere. Name "Fensy" is mix of names "Sansy" and "Fell". He really loves Fell, and even if he do something bad, Fensy always tries to explain him. Edgy (no reference yet) is just the same as his Underfell Papyrus equivalent, but more friendly Flowey/Asriel "No offence Frisk, but can you do me a little favor (...)" ~Flowey The coorrupted reset doesn't affected Flowey, who remembered what happened and was neutral to all of this. When Sans and Frisk said that Chara is alive, he definetly wanted to help, but then he started to regret and thought of what if Sans and Frisk tried to fool him. Then Chara appears in person and tells Flowey that they're going to be free. As Flowey, Asriel don't have his own SOUL. During Gaster fight, when Frisk crashes one of Gaster's hand, he discovers that he can absorbe SOUL powers even without SOUL. The point was create him a new vessel for trait powers. Sugarberry and Glimmer Sugar and Glimmer are Sans and Papyrus younger siblings. Glimmer (no reference yet) is the youngest. She likes to wear purple shirts and any yellow things. She's the only one in family who have natural hair, in her case, short brown. Her SOUL trait in Vengenace. Sugarberry is three years old. He's kinda escape artist. He have a very troubling ability that allows him to climb on everything he wants. This babybones is really sneaky and can easly hide. His SOUL trait is Patience and Perserverance Unlike any other babybones, Sugar is really smarrt, probably because of amount of magic that was used while he was born. All other characters Lucy She was Gaster's first wife and mother of Sans and Papyrus. She was the Royal Guard, and was killed by humans that survived several weeks in Underground. River Known more as River person. The twin brother of Gaster, and Fensy's father. Bethy Frisk's friend The SOUL of humility Binky Sans' girfriend that he first meet at New Year Party. Binky is slightly taller than Sans, and ther power of her SOUL is Unity, that forces Binky to fight with someone else if she want to use her powers in 100%. Canon main characters Their apperance is rare, of course much rarer than in Undertale. Trivia * Nobody knows how old Gaster is. * Sans likes karaoke * There are bad versions of seven human SOUL's * Dusttale Papyrus haunts Dust * There's REFUSETale comic: http://niuniunuko.deviantart.com/art/REFUSETale-Page-1-663933271 * REFUSETale gallery here: http://niuniunuko.deviantart.com/gallery/61258396/REFUSETale Category:AUs Category:Pages that break 'article creation' rules